The haircut
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Mystral thinks Garland hair is bothersome and disides to do away with it, but of course Garland refuses, will he get a hair cut? Funny I hope! chaps to come!
1. Chapter 1

A story for fun, and a story that will hopfully give out lotsa ha haing!

My first story with chapters! First chap short one, but there's more trust me.

I no own Beyblade! ~~~~~~

* * *

The haircut

Mystrel watched his buddy Garland doing some kicks and punches in the exercise room. Mystrel wasn't watching Garland practicing, he was eyeing Garland's long silky white hair, that was tied to the back of his head. _Did it bother Garland when he was training at all? _Mystral wandered as he watching the silky strand of hair fling up and down from Garland's quick movements. Mystral wandered if Garland had _ever _had a haircut, or even a trim. Mystral wandered if Garland was hot in the summer days. Mystral wandered if _he _could make Garland _get a haircut. _That sounded like a clever idea to Mystral. Maybe _just _maybe he could pull it off. His train of thoughts were cut off as Garland stopped practicing and sat down beside Mystral. Garland was sweating like a cow and parts of his hair was sticking to his face and neck, making him look like he haven't taken a shower in ages.

"Uh, Garland?" Mystral stared at the sweaty teen.

"Hm?" Garland replied absent mindly.

"Does your hair bother you?"

Garland paused and repeated the question in his mind. Nobody had really asked him that before.

"Err, sometimes and sometimes not."

"Have you ever had a haircut in your life?"

"Not that I remember."

"I could take you to the barber if you want."

"What? No!" Garland grabbed his head and inched away a bit.

"Why? It doesn't hurt you know." Mystral edged closer to Garland.

"Because I like my long hair! Nobody touches it but me! And don't even think about sneaking up on me and cut it 'cuz you don't wanna know what will happen to you!"

"Sneaking up eh? Sounds like a good idea!" Mystral did an evil grin that made Garland a bit uneasy.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't even think about it!"

"C'mon, It's not like I'll use a grass cutter!"

"I don't care! Go away!"

With that, Garland zoomed out of the room leaving Mystral sitting there alone.

Mystral parted his lips into a grin and whispered so quietly and evily that would scare the ghouls away.

"Oh... I won't give up Garland, you can bet on it... after this week, your hair is going to be cut no matter what......"

To be continued...!

* * *

I'm wrting more right now but in thw mean while........ REVIEWS PLZ! The more the better!


	2. Chapter 2 up on the treetop

Chapter 2~ Up on the treetop!

Enjoy!

It's short to sry bout that, I promise it's gonna be longer in the next chap i'm getting my long story moods back.

I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 2

Up on the treetop

By sun rise Mystel got everything planned perfectly for his attack on Garland. Quite proud really. He even drew a blue print and studied it many times like a scientist. Mystel decided that if he hid on top of a tree, and wait when Garland comes around, he'll dive straight down with a pair of shiny scissors in his hand and ka ching! That hair is history. Mystel smiled, blew a kiss of perfection at the blue print and happily ran to the park to wait for Garland.

When Mystel got there he found a nearby tree where Garland usually walks past it when he's heading home. Mystel quickly climbed up the tree and took out a pair of binoculars and searched for any signs of Garland. He looked and looked and... Ah hah! Garland's walking towards him! Mystel chucked away the binoculars and prepared for his attack. He never had attacked any one before but like everyone says, you never know till you try. Garland walked closer and closer and bam! Right where Mystel wanted him. Mystel pulled his golden mask on and jumped out of the tree with a pair of shining scissors in his hands.

"HA HA HA! I GOT YOU NOW!!!" Mystel pointed the scissors forwards and darted at Garland with full force laughing like a maniac.

Luckily Garland didn't hear him and bent down to pick up his keys that he dropped accidently, but Mystel wasn't so lucky. He didn't have time to stop so with a loud thud he face planted the ground, failing the attack by a long shot. Garland immediately looked up in surprise and gapped at the sight. Mistral was lying flat face first on the ground, clothes dirty, and looking a little dazzed. And trust me, it wasn't a good sight. Garland was taken aback by this as he saw the pair of scissors that was still firmly gripped his Mystel's hand in a threatening way.

"You actually tried to cut my hair?!" Garland took a step forward towards Mystel.

"Well, you didn't listen to me 'bout going to the hairdresser's." Mystel mumbled rubbing his sore head.

"I already told you I don't WANNA HAIRCUT!" Garland turned away from his friend. "And if you try that again I will kick your ass to the moon!" With that, Garland walked away.

"Oh don't worry Garland, I won't give up yet." Mystel stood up and patted some dirt off him. "This is only the beginning... trust me..." Mystel felt another idea popping in his mind and rushed home to plan the rest of it for the next day.

To be continued...!

* * *

Reveiws plz! That's all I ever wanted for now! ^^

* * *


End file.
